The Art of Seduction, by Kael'thas Suntsrider
by PennyForTheGuy
Summary: Number 1 of three planned. Kael's got a date tonight, and its you. Feel free to write your own ending ;


The Art of Seduction

Prince Kael'thas sat in a small bathroom adjoined to his cozy but lavish quarters in the Violet Citadel. He wore a long, warm sheepskin robe and sat on a taffeta cushion slowly drying sun colored locks. A relaxed smile was on his face, he was meeting his latest 'favorite' tonight. They were an unusual person, with ideas and beliefs he'd never heard of. It made them very interesting; and he found their sweetness and honesty to be endearing. It was also nice that they thought he was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen, even in their short life.

Kael's hair was almost dry now. He stood up and continued combing and shaking out his hair. Though the soft robe had a sash, he let it hang open and caught a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror. Sun kissed skin taut over lean and will defined muscles; the only body hair was a fine peach fuzz. This body looked like something only to be seen on golden statues even by elven standards.

And she had picked some burly, hairy, crass human. A prince, yes, but still…

"Hmm," Kael turned from the mirror and stepped over to the marble vanity, "and yet he's blonde as well."

He stopped brushing his hair and examined his face. He'd already shaved, and taken extra care but his skin still felt a little rough and raw. He sucked through his teeth, an annoyed tick, and reached for a bottle of rare balm. He rubbed a few drops over his jaw, massaging it into the flesh. He needs this area in particular to be enticing. Most of his lovers, the first they'd do when the reached for him was stroke his cheek, and it certainly helped the amorous mood when his cheek wasn't rough with hair and cuts.

"I wonder if he puts half so much effort into his appearance when they meet." he muttered to himself. Now his skin was smooth enough. He wiped his hands on a damp washcloth and looked at his nails. He'd spent the last few days buried in his studies and they could do with some work. He pulled the taffeta cushion over with one foot and settled back down on it.

He picked up a file from the vanity and worked at the ends of his nails, shaping them. He hadn't neglected them that long; all he needed to do was take care of the chipping and flaking. Once done he scrutinized his work. They looked good, well cared for, immaculate and that was the image he wanted to project.

As he started brushing his hair again he mused on all the preening and primping that must make up a woman's life. What he did before a date must pale in comparison to what they did before a day. He liked to watch beautiful women strolling through the halls and streets of Dalaran. He found he didn't much care about size or shape, what he liked was style and taste and…

"Ow!"

The brush yanked out a snarl and Kael rubbed his scalp, scowling into the mirror. He normally didn't have snarls but it was to be expected after not brushing for a few days. Finally he judged he was ready to dress. He stood again and left the fine bathroom and stepped into the bed/living room of his suite.

It was decorated in purples, golds, and off whites as was most everything in Dalaran. Yet his rooms carried a distinctly High Elven feel in they're set up and in the details of the art and furniture. His bed was circular, huge, plush, with a down coverlet and a few lighter lamb's wool blankets and a few dozen well stuffed pillows. He opened his wardrobe and pushed the robes in front aside, digging through to a few special he kept just for night like this. He pulled out one that was a deep, rich, royal purple trimmed in simple gleaming gold embroidery. He slipped out of his sheepskin bathing robe and hung it up on a hook on the wardrobe.

He slipped into the silk garment, relishing the feel of the silk against his bare, soft skin. He didn't need to check how he looked in the mirror; he knew this looked good. The robes were cut so that his neck and chest were exposed in a long V that ran down nearly to his navel. The V repeated in the layering on the cloth, the whole garment was designed to looked like it might simply slip off yet it clung to him.

As he moved it swished and swirled accentuating the tiniest motion. He walked over to a small wooden table, empty for now. He tapped it, trying to decide what to set out for refreshments. He went over to a chest, opened it and lifted out two blue boxes and one red glass bottle. The bottle's label was yellow with age but the elegant scrawl was still clearly visible.

"Cenarion wine, well aged," he place the bottle near the center of the table and put a box on either side, " and…" he made sweeping magical gestures before each one.

They opened on their own laying out a selection of fine candies and rare Thalassian fruits, some of which were dipped in chocolate.

"The best sweets to be found on Azeroth, some of which are hard to get even in Dalaran."

Kael glanced at the wall clock. His guest should be here any minute.

You're walking up the marble steps of the Violet Citadel. You still feel a little amazed that you're allowed to walk so freely through these hallowed halls. But that is one of the perks of dating the Prince of Quel'Thalas.

You reach a niche in the wall, with an active portal. The valet next to it nods to you, and you step through. The portal comes out in the Purple Parlor, you expect to wait there awhile, but Alfred waves you over to the portal leading to Kael'thas's room. You step through and find yourself in a tiny entry room with only one door.

A little tentatively, you knock. The door opens slowly, and you get a whiff of incense. Kael likes to use candles and sticks enhanced with arousing scents. The door opens completely and you see him, offering you a hand, giving you a dazzling smile.

"Your right on time. I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this."


End file.
